magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
You-Gen-Kai-Sya
Japanese Title: 幽幻怪社 English Title: Phantom Quest Corp. Italian Title: Spiriti & Affini S.r.l.: Società a razionalità Limitata French Title: Exorciste S.A. Plot Ayaka Kisaragi is a beautiful woman descended from a long line of Japanese exorcists. However, bored with their traditions, she started her own business, Phantom Quest Corp. The headquarters of the company is Ayaka's quaint little family home, nestled between the skyscrapers of Shinjuku, Tokyo. Along with the traditional knowledge she possesses, Ayaka also uses very unconventional weapons while attacking ghosts and demons, including a lipstick case that turns into a laser sword and earrings that explode into spiritual energy. Although she is very competent with her skills, Ayaka's own bad habits (overindulgence in sake, karaoke, and shopping binges) often cut into the company's meager earnings and interfere with paying the various experts whose help she usually depends upon. Also, because of her drinking, she often sleeps in bed late, which her partner and business associate Mamoru Shimesu has to find creative ways of waking her up. Along the way, and with a little help from various spiritual specialists, Ayaka can usually be found battling vampires, poltergeists, and cutthroat competitors bent on driving her out of business. Episode List '1- "One More Time, The Kiss Of Flames"' ("Kiss of Fire") (:もう一度炎のくちづけを) Airdate: August 25, 1994 Pretty girls serial murders! Dracula's coffin was carried from Transylvania to Tokyo. Ayaka is going after the modern day vampire that appears in broad daylight! A series of murders occurred where the pretty girls got attacked in broad daylight, and their blood had been sucked dry from their bodies. The mass communications were saying that it was a "Vampire that got resurrected in modern day!" At that time the ambassador from Transylvania came to Yuugen Kaisha, where Kisaragi Ayaka was. He said that the current incidents were caused because Dracula's coffin, which was his country's national treasure, got into the hands of a Japanese investor. He wanted them to investigation of this case to be done secretly because he wanted to hide the dishonor of selling the national treasure. Meanwhile Karino of the police department section U knew that this wasn't just an ordinary crime by a weirdo. So he called on the specialist Ayaka. The join investigation between Yuugen Kaisha and the police department began. With the help of Suimei (a member of Yuugen Kaisha), Ayaka and Karino were able to determine the location where the next incident was going to occur. They were able to meet up with the vampire, but he got away. They were able to save the victim's life. When they went to visit the girl in the hospital, a strange master of a coffee shop also appeared. Ayaka thought that he was the vampire and started going after him. But then another victim arrived at the hospital. Were there not 1, but 2 vampires!? '2- "To The End Of Hell, Along Side You"' ("End Of The World") (地獄の果てまで君と) Late at night, Ayaka got caught in an automobile accident. She went to see the taxi driver Sano who had to be hospitalized. He was supposed to have just slight injuries, but he had died. The shadow of a youma appeared at the hospital of the mysterious death! As usual the drunken Ayaka who was feeling high, got caught in an automobile accident on the way home in a taxi. Because of her powers, Ayaka had felt the danger, so the taxi did not get caught that much. The driver Sano only got a fracture in his shoulder. He was not in critical condition. The next morning, after getting over her hang over, Ayaka found out about the accident. So She and Mamoru went to visit Sano. But at the hospital, Ayaka saw a Sano that had already died. She spotted a suspicious mark on the body's stomach area. She started to have doubts about Sano's death, and started to investigate on her own. Meanwhile Karino had been investigating the hospital because there have been a lot of strange deaths. In the middle of the night, a nurse that was carrying a patient got into an elevator and disappeared. The next evening, Karino was waiting at the top of the elevator investigating the mystery. Then he noticed Ayaka next to him. Suimei said that this youma was a strong level 1 youma which had to be called by somebody. Ayaka and Karino went after the one who called the youma, but the youma had taken him over. The opponent was a youma that can warp dimensions. Instead of capturing it, they just had a tough time escaping. What are you going to do Ayaka! To the staff of Yuugen Kaisha, Rokkon and Nanami join and cooperate to solve the case in episode 2. '3- "More than anyone else, I love you"' ("Love Me Tender") (誰よりも誰よりも君を愛す) '4- "Tokyo, Buddism, Big ring leader"' ("Lover come back") (東京・密教・大元凶) Airdate: February 25, 1995 Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' 'Cels' 'Screenshots' 'Powers and Weapons' 'Others' Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:1990-1999